A Night to Remember Part 1
by FayeValentine00
Summary: T/P Okay a lot of people asked me to write another Trunks and Pan fic so here it is. Pan needs a date to the prom and guess who steps in to take her. Read and see how it happens! R&R please! :P
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer - I do not own DB/Z/GT or anything else but if I was rich I would sure try to buy it! HEHE Anyways don't sue me because I am just a fan like everyone else.  
  
  
A Night to Remember  
  
By: Faye_Valentine00  
  
"Bulma-san, are you sure about this?" I looked at myself in the mirror with a half hearted smile. My floor length gown was royal blue with glittery white stars around al the trimming of the dress and the spagetti straps gave way to a low cut front. My hair was curled and piled up on my head like a model. I looked like a princess from all those fairy tales.  
"Yes Pan! You look gorgeous." Bulma sttod behind me glowing. Then she turned me around so I was facing her and smiled. "You know sweety, you have always been like a daughter to me and now you look so grown up. Thank you for letting me help you get ready for your prom."  
All I could do was smile. "Thank you Bulma. I don't want to seem ungrateful. Thanks to you I look wonderful. I just... don't feel like myself."  
"It is your night to shine Pan-chan. Just enjoy it. You'll knock 'em dead."  
I threw my arms around her neck. 'Thanks so much. I just wih that I had a date. At least I'll be with Bra and Goten."  
"Actually..." Right as Bulma began to speak the door to the guest room we were in slowly opened and the most gorgeous man I had ever seen stood there in the doorway. It took me a minute to realized that it was Trunks.  
He wore a black tux with a vest that had hints of royal blue in it that matched perectly with my dress. His hair was combed down perfectly and in his hand we a dozen of the most beautiful roses I had ever seen.  
"T--- Trunks?!" My voice must have come out a bit strangely because Bulma steeped up to her son and told him to "show Pan a good time tonight." before she turned and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Now we were alone.  
"Are you surprised?" He flashed me his famous smirk. I can't tell you why but he suddenly did not seem like a brother right now. He always had seemed like that before.  
"You look... wonderful." I was almost at a loss for words. I mean, I had been upset all day thinking that I had no date to this stupid dance that I did not even want to go to anyway and now my date was the most eligible bachelor in Japan, or dare I say in the world.  
He smiled walking over to me and handed me the rosed which smeeled even more beautiful then they had looked. "Pan-chan, you look wonderful as well."  
That made me laugh. "I don't know. I kind of feel out of place. I would be much more comfortable in jeans."  
"Now you now how I feel EVERY day at Capsule Corp." That made us both start to laugh.  
"Thanks for coming with me. I hope your mom did not put you up to this. I fyou don't want to go, I don't want you to feel obligated to---" I was abruptly cut off when trunks stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me squeezing me gently.  
"You of all people should know me better than that. We've been friends forever and it is my pleasure to escort you tonight." He pulled me away a bit and smiled at me once more but this time the smile wasn't his usual one... it seemed a bit more... seductive than that.  
"Thanks Trunks. That emans everything to me. You're the best." Why do I suddenly feel the urge to blush?  
"Well, everyone is downstairs so we show really go and show you off. You've always been beautiful but tongiht you look extra special." Finally Trunks released his hug but not before kissing me lightly on the cheek.  
For some reason, when he let go, I wanted to pull him back to me and ask him to hold me like that forever. It must be this fairy tale night getting to me. I guess the childhood crush that I had so many years ago, never quite went away. But now I am 18 years old and I should be done with such childish games. I mean trunks is 30 now and thre is no way that he would choose me over the sea of gorgeous woman who throw themselves at his feet everyday. The only thing I don't get is why he is acting so strangly tonight. He is actually treating me like a lady. I usually hate it but tonight is different. I feel like I am walking through a dream.  
"Pan?" that snapped me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay? You spaced out a bit."  
"I'm fine. I was just thinking how happy I am that I let Bra talk me into this."  
With that, Trunks offered me his arm and we went down the stairs and into the living room of Capsule Corp where both of our families were waiting with shocked expressions on their faces. I even caught a glimpse of Vegeta, standing in the corner, smirking at the two of us but I knew it was a good smirk.  
My grandmother was the first to speak up. "Oh sweetie, you look beautiful." She even had tears in her eyes. My mother on the other hand had a different expression, more of a shocked one. "My daughter is all grown up. You look beautiful Pan-chan!"  
Finally Bra and Goten got there and after all the hugs and pictures we were finally free to leave. We piled into the limo and set off for the prom which was sure to be a night that none of us would ever forget.  
  
  
Next time -   
Prom time! Do Trunks and Pan even know how to dance?! Tune in to see what happens!! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer - I do not own any of these characters or the show so don't sue me. :P  
  
Last time -   
Pan goes off to prom with Goten and Bra but Bulma surprises her with a date. So Trunks ends up in the fold and they all go together.  
  
  
A Night to Remember  
  
by: Faye_Valentine00  
  
  
  
When the limo arrived at the hotel, I was speechless. There were dozens of couples entering in more beautiful outfits. I just could not believe that those people were the same people that I went to school with.  
"Hey Panny, you okay?" I looked up to see my uncles goofy grin. "You look wonderful tonight. I thought I would let you know."  
"Thanks Uncle Goten." I could not help but blush as Bra nodded feriously in aggrement to everything my Uncle said.  
"Don't forget to save a dance for me, okay?" Just then the limo stopped and the driver got out and opened the door for us. Before I could even answer my Uncles request for a dance, he was climbing out of the car and then helped Bra out before the two of them went arm and arm into the hall. That left Trunks and me in the limo.  
Trunks climbed out of the limo, and held out his hand. At first I wasn't sure what I should do but I finally gave in and took his hand allowing myself to be helped out. Once I was standing up normally, Trunks took my hand, lifting it to his lips and gently kissed my hand just like you always see the princes do in fairy tales. "Shall we go inside?"  
"Yes, but you know Trunks, you are starting to scare me." I could not help but chuckle lightly. "I am not used to seeing you at like this."  
He smiled in a very innocent kind of way that was just a bit to cheesy to be taken too seriously. "How so?"  
"You are just being so... so... gentlemanly. Why the sudden change of heart?" I was trying to be tactful so he does not think that I was insulting him.  
He lightly put his arm around me and led me up the steps as he spoke softly this time. "Oh i don't know Pan. Maybe I just finally started seeing things in a different light."  
I would be lying if I did not say that I was totally confused by that statement. What was he talking about? Different Light? One things for sure. This NEW Trunks was not the same boy she had known her entitre life. It was werid though. I always thought I would want Trunks to treat me like this but in all honesty, it just plain felt werid. I really just wished he would start goofing around with me like he always had. I always wanted to have a true relationship with him but not at the exspense of his true personality. Then maybe I am reading into this whole thing too much and maybe he doesn't have feelings for me at all. What is wrong with me? Why did all these old feeling resurface now? Oh Pan let it go, I told myself harshly, it is nothing. Don't set yourself up for disappointment.  
"Pan... Pan? They need your ticket."  
When I looked up, Trunks and I were in the front of the line and they were asking for my ticket. I dug through my purse and handed it to the girl waiting patiently with her hand stuck out. Finally we got inside and I guess I squezzed Trunks' hand a little to tightly because he leaned over and whispered "Hey, don't worry. I am here with you so everything will be fine."  
"Alright." We made our way to the table that Bra and Goten had already steaked out for us. Once we were seated and ate our dinner that was brought, the music started up. "Pan, lets go dance!" Bras eyes were wide with excitment.  
My heart almost seized in fear. "Dance?!"  
"Yeah silly, Prom is a dance!" She sounded annoyed but her eyes were dancing wilding from shear excitment.  
"Ummm... I think I will sit this one out." I tried to cover my tracks. I had never danced a day in my life. Everyone always says I was such a great fighter but some how the whole dancing thing passed me by.  
"Yeah, count me out this one too. I am not done eating." Goten was surrounded by empty plates and he still had two more to go. That only left one person left at the table and Bra took advantage of it.  
She turned to her older brother with all of the sweetness she could muster and I swear I could smell honey ozzing out of her pores. "Trunks', will you please dance with the most beautiful little sister in the entire world?"  
After a slight laugh, Trunks turned to me. "I will be right back." The siblings went out on the floor and the whole dance seemed to stop to watch them. They moved so gracfully and the fact that they were both gorgeous also helped but I assure you that everyone had at least noticed them.  
Finally once the song ended, they returned to the table and Bra immediatly took Goten to the floor but watching them dance was even more amusing. I do not think Uncle Goten had ever danced either. He stepped on her feet several times but they both laughted it off. When Bra first asked Goten to the prom he was a little nervous. They had obviously like each other forever but this was there first real DATE and it seemed to be going fantastic.  
Trunks' suddenly climbed to his feet and put his hand out to me. "Will you dance with me?"  
I wanted to cry. I wanted to say yes so badly but I knew I would just look like a fool. "I have to be honest. I can't dance. Especially in these shoes."  
Suddenly Trunks took my hand and pulled me up. "I will help you." Before I could respond to his gesture, he was already pulling me to the floor. He took me to the far corner of the dance floor out of the way and pulled me into his chest. softly. "It is easy. Just follow my lead." He moved slowly in beat with the music lightly tapping the foot I was supposed to move until I got the beat and pattern down. I was surprised at how easy it actually was once I got the beat down.  
When the song ended, I glanced at my watch and realized it was already 10:30 and we had been there for a couple of hours. We danced on and on for a long time before we finally stepped out onto the patio to get some fresh air.  
Suddenly and without any warning Trunks began to talk. I knew he was talking to me but he was not looking at me for some reason. "We have been friends forever. I will always be here for you, no matter what." Then he turned to me and took my hands in his, looking me in the eyes. "I don't ever want to be away from you. I have wanted to tell you this for so many years but I had to wait till you were old enough. I know I am older than you but I have to tell you. I am in love with you and I have been ever since I can remember." Then he leaned down and kissed my cheek so tenderly that I barely felt it.   
Tears lightly streamed down my cheeks but I could not speak. I just leaned my face into his shoulder and cried. After a few moments of Trunks' stroaking my hair, I calmed down and looked up in his face. "Do you know how long I have wanted you to say those words to me?" We both laughed then and he hugged me one more time. Then once again he leaned his face into mine but this time his goal was my lips but right before he touched them, I placed my finger to his lips to stop him and then stepped away. "Promise me one thing. Please go back to my normal happy go-lucky, funny Trunks. This gentleman Trunks is just way to scary. Please be yourself. I am NOT impressed by this."  
To my surprise, trunks breathed a sigh of relief. "I would do anything for you Panny but I thank Dende that your request is something that I REALLY wanted to hear. I was not very comfortable with it either but like I said, I would do anything to make you happy. I just want to be with you."  
We both laughed till I jumped into his arms and before he could even react I pressed my lips tightly aganist his and we stayed in that kiss a long time. When he finally pulled me back, I gazed up at his eyes in a way I never thought I would get to... lovingly. "You know what Trunks?"  
"What is that?"  
"I am in love with you too!"  
"FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!" Two voices in unision came from behind the curtains and suddenly Goten and Bra stepped out laughing. "Now we can finally get on with our own lifes'!" Bra was laughing as she ran over to hug me. "See Panny. I knew we'd be sisters." Then Goten came up behind Bra and put his arm around her shoulder. "Or maybe you can just be her aunt!" The shock on Bras face made Trunks and I laugh. Finally Bras' and my own childhood dreams had come true and we had actually gotten the men that we had always wanted. That was went I knew that no matter how hard life was gonna get, it would all end up okay but we knew that we would always have each other and our new found loves.  
  
Next time on A Night To Remember -   
REAL FIRST DATES!!!!!!!!!!!!! T/P and G/B Everyones happy! Ahhhh but you know that love has to be tested some how. How will Pan react to the women hanging all over Trunks, trying to get into his family. How will Vegeta like the relationship that she has seemed to have made with Goten? Look and see 


End file.
